Disney Descendants Fanfiction Works
by watermelloncat
Summary: After a brief reassessment I've decided to use this fanfiction as a means of telling a range of Disney Descendants stories – centring around Harry and Uma. Please feel free to comment what you want to see and enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Sickness was never really mentioned on the Isle, it happened but it was never brought up in conversation. Seen as a weakness no one dared to mention it, and God forbid look for sympathy. You got it, you got over it. Which is why when Harry walked into Ursula's Fish and Chips looking clearly under the weather, nobody gave him a second glance.

"The little one didn't have much today" He confessed slamming the money that he'd just stolen from Dizzy at Curl up & Dye on the counter in front of Uma. "She's probably getting better at hiding it" Uma shrugged dismissively collecting the used trays of costumers. "I'll go get her to fork up the rest" Harry declared to her turning around towards the door. "It's fine Harry, we'll get it another time" she grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further. As he turned back around she noticed that his face was a bit paler than usual, but then again, his eyeliner did that to his skin sometimes. "Take these to the kitchen, would you?" she instructed handing the trays to him, watching him walk towards the kitchen it occurred to her that his movements were slower than usual. _'_ _Uma stop it! Since when did you care about stuff like this?'_ she thought to herself.

Uma didn't know how long it had been since she zoned out, but it felt like it had been a while ago. "I'd leave him be" Gil said tapping her on the arm, looking over at Harry, who Uma just realised that she had been staring at. Sitting slumped against the wall one foot brought up onto the chair, coughing quietly into his elbow, muffled by his sleeve. She knew that this was one of the few times that Gil was right. Harry could get quite irritable when he was sick, they all did. Being sick made you an easy target. Not that Harry had a problem with that, people were intimidated by him anyway. "I haven't seen him like this before" Uma found herself saying. "Well he has been sick before" Gil said, not quite catching on. "No, I know that. But like this…" Uma trailed of lost in thought. "Eh… you could say that he's _sea_ sick" Gil attempted a failed joke, Uma found herself smiling anyway. "Harry Hook seasick" Uma heard Gil chuckle to himself as he walked over to turn the TV on. "Huh... look who it is. Miss Pretty Princess herself" Gil said bemused, as Harry got out of his chair and came over to the screen. "Bah! Can't believe she's been officially in line to become Queen for a week now" Uma spat, disgusted. "Can you believe it? Mal! Being Queen!" "She did have a certain leadership quality to her" Gil mused looking at the screen. Uma quickly placed her hand on Harry's arm which she was sure would have flown out at Gil if she hadn't. "We've got to do something" Uma told them. "We'd best do it soon, while Auradon is still in its happy period" Harry strategised. "We have to find someone who can break the barrier" Uma muttered to herself trying to think. "It'll have to be someone on this side because the rest of them sure aren't going to come back over here" Gil mentioned. "That would be great, but do you know of anyone over here who has broken the barrier?" Harry growled. "Carlos did it once, but it was only for a second" Gil stated unphazed by Harry's harshness. "How did he do that again?" Uma asked. "Used a computer or something" Gil remembered. As Gil and Uma carried on in a conversation about how they didn't have a computer, Harry turned away from the group to cough for a brief moment before returning and saying, "they'll have at least one in their hideout." Uma nodded her head. "Even if we get one, do any of us know how to use it?" Gil pointed out. They all hung their heads in knowing that the plan was a bust, not a single one of them was particularly good on a computer. "UMA!" Ursula yelled from the kitchen, interrupting them. "THESE DISHES DON'T WASH THEMSELVES!" Uma huffed in annoyance before saying "we'll talk about it more tomorrow." With that she stalked off into the kitchen and Harry and Gil went their separate ways.

"Where's Harry?" Uma asked Gil, sitting down next to him in the cafeteria of Serpent Prep. "Don't know, ditching?" Gil suggested. "Wouldn't be surprised" Uma muttered to herself. School wasn't exactly a top priority for the kids on the Isle, so much so that it was a shock when the teachers took attendance. Although Uma and Harry both hated school it was still an escape from their shitty lives, so they made an effort to attend as often as they could. She'd never say this to him, but she missed her partner in crime. Her and Harry were always up to mischief together, pulling pranks on teachers and just being arses in general, to make school more interesting for each other. Today her day lacked that excitement. Sure, she still had Gil to keep her company, but she didn't have the same connection with him.

Walking out of school, Gil rambling on about something Uma wasn't paying attention to, she saw one of Harry's sisters. "CJ!" she yelled across the street. Confused, the younger girl looked towards Uma. "Where's Harry?!" She asked. "Sick! Stayed home!" She yelled back before disappearing back into the crowd. "I'll see you tomorrow" Uma told Gil before heading off to Harry's house.

Even for being the daughter of a Sea witch, Uma still felt on edge every time she went to the Hook's house. Not that they posed any danger, they would never hurt her. They were all so wild and unpredictable at the best of times. She knew the way from school like the back of her hand and when she got to the door she went straight through. There were many times when she had come here late at night to escape from her mother after an argument, it was like she was a third sister or fifth resident. Walking through the lounge and into the hallway she heard Harriet rummaging about in her room, probably getting ready to go out with her pirate gang. Continuing to walk to the end she turned into Harry's room at the last door on the right. His room was messy as always, maps lining his desk and the walls depicting many adventures that he wanted to go on one day, his father's hook and his own sword leaning against the wall by the door. She found him lying in his bed amongst a tangle of sheets. "What a train wreck" she exclaimed walking to his desk and pulling the chair towards his bed. Harry rolled over to face her "since when have I been so mean to you?" he rasped, his voice deep but almost gone. "You missed out on Accelerated Piracy today" Uma said in an attempt to make him feel guilty for abandoning her at school, knowing that it was his favourite class as well as her own. "I would have gone but dad made me stay home" Harry said before a cough bubbled up in his chest making him cough into the back of his hand. "Must be pretty serious if your dad made you stay home" Uma considered. Parents on the Isle didn't really care about their kids, being villains and all, her own and Harry's were the worst offenders. Which is why it worried Uma when she found out that Captain Hook himself had made sure his son stayed home that day. In response Harry groaned, not having the energy to explain. "How'd you know to find me here?" Harry asked looking up at Uma. "CJ" she told him simply, to which he smirked slightly, knowing that if anyone was to give out where he was it would be CJ. Against what anyone would think, Harry was quite family orientated. He may not appear to have a care in the world unless it was to hook someone, but it wasn't the case. Uma remembered when CJ was getting bullied because their father is a murderer, Harry would walk her to school every morning and walk her home after, so that she got places safely. "And where else would you be?" Uma continued giving him a small smile. "Kicked off the face of the earth. Trust me, I'd rather be anywhere but here" he replied. "Well that's too bad on you, I doubt that you'd be able to make it anywhere else" Uma said flatly. "Bet you I could be" Harry surprised Uma by rising out of his bed. "Wha-" Uma stopped short confused at where Harry was going. "Where are you _going_?" she asked ready to follow him out the door. "Dizzy's to get the money she didn't give up yesterday" Harry explained looking at Uma, daring her to challenge him. She didn't, she knew nothing would change his mind. "You're crazy" she sighed following out the door.

Harry entered the Curl up & Dye store alone after Uma had left to work her shift at the Fish and Chips store. "All right hand the rest over" Harry demanded as he walked into the centre of the salon. Dizzy looked up from the back table where she was working. "You know this is going to be one of the last times that you can do this?" Dizzy said surprisingly happy. "And why is that?" Harry asked uninterested leaning against the wall, _God his head hurt_. "Because I won't be here anymore. They're taking me to Auradon" she said in a sing-song voice, smiling and swaying from side to side. "And I don't think that you'd have any luck getting money off my Grandmother" Dizzy added a serious tone to her voice. Harry closed his eyes while his headache worsened. "Are you sick?" Dizzy inquired, noticing the change in Harry's behaviour from the other times, confused at the possibility. "It's none of your business _what I am_ " Harry said slowly, opening his eyes again. "It's just you look- "she was interrupted by Harry. "Just cough it up" he demanded ironically before coughing himself. "Okay then" Dizzy huffed rolling her eyes. "That's all of it" she said sadly watching Harry take the money. "Thank you" he mocked before walking out of the store.

Arriving at Ursula's Fish and Chips, Harry saw Uma and Gil talking at the counter. Walking up to them Harry placed the money in front of Uma, who nodded while in a conversation with Gil. "I don't think the necklace would work on this one. It needs something to be exchanged for its magic" Uma was explaining. "And there wouldn't be something big enough for it to be exchanged with?" Gil asked, knowing the answer was probably no. Uma shook her head. "Didn't Mal leave her spell book behind?" Gil remembered how Uma had used the book to cast a love spell on Ben. "Yeah, she did, but they got it back when I had to get off the ship" Uma explained, looking at the floor at her failure. "Mal wouldn't have been smart enough to create a spell that could break the barrier" Harry dismissed. "Even something that her mum wrote?" Gil asked hopefully. "Doubt it. Good magic is always more powerful than bad magic. Nothing would be strong enough" Uma mentioned. "We have to think of something else, anything" Uma commanded. "Well it's not like we can jack a ride, no one's going to and from Auradon and here" Gil exclaimed. "Actually, there is" Harry spoke up, remembering what Dizzy had told him. "What?" Uma and Gil asked in unison. "When I went to take the money from Dizzy, she told me that she's being taken to Auradon" Harry informed them. "So, Ben must be carrying out the second phase of his plan" Uma said mostly to herself. "Do you know when?" Gil inquired looking at Harry. "Didn't say" he replied shaking his head. "We'll have to interrogate her" Uma said looking at the door where the last of the costumers were leaving. "Well, maybe we wouldn't have to _interrogate_ her, she'd probably just tell us anyway" Gil suggested, knowing that Dizzy is quite a chatter-box. "How will we get there?" Uma muttered to herself. While she and Gil started to discuss how they could get across the barrier, Harry broke away from the group coughing deeply into his wrist. Uma and Gil immediately stopped their conversation looking over at Harry leaning against the bench trying his best not to cough up his lung. "Stop with your sympathy" he choked out between coughs, seeing Uma's expression and Gil's eyebrows knitted together. Uma reached forward and put her hand on the back of his shoulder blade "Harry, you should go home. You're worse than you were yesterday" she told him kindly, making circular motions with her thumb in the hope of getting him to stop coughing. "M' fine. We've got to sort out our plan first." Harry tried to assure them when he had recovered. "God sake Harry! You're not! You sound horrible" Uma complained. "We'll sort out the plan another time. I'm taking you home" she demanded so forcefully that no one dared to question her. With that she grabbed Harry's arm and proceeded to lead him out the door.

They walked slowly back to the Hook's residence. Uma carefully guiding Harry through the streets with her hand on his back, pretending not to notice him shivering, and making him stop every time he started to cough. When they walked inside Uma saw CJ sitting on the couch in the lounge reading over a map. "Harry?" she asked kind of scared, adjusting her position to get a better look at him, seeing his face extra pale and him sniffling into the back of his gloved hand. Harry was pretty out of it and didn't hear her but Uma gave her a small but worried smile, continuing to push Harry towards his room. Entering his room Harry kicked off his shoes before Uma pushed him into his bed, throwing the covers over him. Harry groaned as they covered his entire body. "Come on, come out of there. You'll suffocate" Uma laughed at little. As Harry resurfaced and turned so that he was facing her Uma looked him in the eyes and said, "I want you to go see a healer tomorrow." He smirked, laughing a little before replying "and since when have they ever actually been accurate? It's a waste of time." Uma nodded understanding his point, it would probably be unaffordable anyway. "All right, you win. Get some rest Harry. I need you back on your feet if we're going to invade Auradon" she said before walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

- **Starting Note** -

 **To anyone to whom this may concern... This Chapter is a new story from the previous one (thought I'd state that to ease confusion). Don't worry not all hope is lost, I will continue the previous chapter if that is what you desire - just leave me a comment down below.**

 **I just got struck with inspiration for this story and wanted to write it first. Much love 3**

Uma woke up to the sun coming from the window streaming into her eyes. Blinking she stretched her arms up out of the covers and smiled. It had been three months since they had escaped the Isle and set sail for the adventures they always wanted to go on. Of course, it was only her, Harry and Gil, they had to leave everyone else behind so they could escape undetected. Never the less they were living the life they always dreamed of.

Swinging her legs out of bed she glanced around her room wondering what to wear. Settling on her usual teal dress and purple and black netted shirts. After putting on her boots she grabbed her knife from beside her bed and walked over to the wall she kept her tally on. Running her hand over the carved surface of the wall, she admired that the marks almost covered an entire plank of wood. Gripping her knife, she engraved another mark into the wall. Stepping back, she sighed contently and wished that every morning of her life could be like this one. Content, free and at peace.

Sitting on her bed basking in the sunlight which she never got to appreciate on the Isle, she waited for Harry to come up to see her. Every morning he'd come up to her quarters and they'd discuss the plan for the day ahead, and maybe some other stuff. She always liked those moments where she could start the day with the person she loved most. But this morning he didn't come. She waited and waited, thinking that he would bound up those stairs the next second. But he didn't. Growing impatient it crossed her mind that he might have gone up to the deck already.

Climbing up onto the deck she saw Gil standing at the railing, looking out to sea. "Do you know where Harry is?" she asks still standing in the doorway. "Dunno, haven't seen him" Gil shrugs turning around to face her. "Maybe he's checking stock" he guesses. Remembering that it was something he said he wanted to do yesterday, Uma nods and heads back down stairs.

Making her way through the hallways to the Hold she walked passed the crews' cabins. Some part of her missed them and she felt bad for leaving them on the Isle. But in no way, could that diminish the joy she felt now. Nearing the end of the passage way she noticed Harry's door cracked open. As she walked past she saw him still lying in his bed. Her eyebrows furrowed, it had never crossed her mind that he might still be asleep. Harry never slept in… _ever_. Even when he was hungover he still got up. For this reason, Uma instantly knew that something was very wrong.

Gently pushing on his door, she stepped into the small room and made her way to his bed. Immediately noticing the tell-tale signs of sickness in the pallor of his skin and slight flush in his cheeks. Kneeling next to his bed she saw him stir and begin to wake up. She wasn't quite sure but she thought he might have mumbled her name. "Shit, sorry" he rasped beginning to sit up. "No, no. You stay down" Uma directed putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back down 'you're not well. You need rest." "I'm fine" Harry interjected, brushing her hand away and pushing himself up again, "just let me get sorted. I'll be up in a minute." Uma opened her mouth to argue but then closed it, realising that trying to reason with Harry would get her nowhere. She got up and sighed before heading out the door and back to her quarters.

Gil was still standing at the rail watching the horizon when he heard footsteps. Turning around he saw Harry walking through the doorway to the inside of the ship. "Morning" he teased him. He would have taken another jab at him if he hadn't looked so rundown. Even from the distance away from him that he was, Gil could tell he wasn't feeling well. Harry gave him a small nod in greeting before taking his position at the wheel of the ship.

Together they sailed the Lost Revenge in their respective positions. Gil on the masthead looking out for the surrounding Islands. Harry staring the ship, coughing into his elbow every so often. Sounding so painful that it hurt Gil's chest just listening to it. Looking down from his perch after Harry had recovered from yet another coughing fit, Gil could swear that Harry was shivering slightly even though the wind was light. Thinking better of making a comment which would no doubt infuriate Harry, he kept his mouth shut and turned back to watching the horizon. Staring peacefully into the distance seeing nothing but clear blue water ahead of him, Gil felt that everything was right with the world. "Harry?" his peaceful thoughts were interrupted as Uma appeared in the doorway to her quarters, summoning her first mate. Gil looked down again to see Uma nod, gesturing for Harry to follow her inside. Harry looked up at Gil and raised his eyebrows, indicating that he should stare the ship, before following Uma into her quarters. Excitedly he swung down from the masthead and bounded over to the wheel. He _loved_ staring the ship, it gave him so much joy because he never really got to do it. That was Harry's job. Even Uma didn't stare it much, mostly because she was always sword fighting with the crew or planning. Which Gil had no doubt that that's what she and Harry were doing now.

Coming down the small set of stairs into her quarters, Uma explained "I've been thinking about this for hours. I have no idea where we're going." Harry followed her down the stairs and towards her desk, "you don't know where we're going, or you don't know where we are going to go?" "Where we're going to go" Uma corrected pulling her chair towards her desk and taking a seat. They all knew that they were sailing to Obsidian Rock, taking the passage past the Eastern Islands. But that was about as far as they knew. "Where are you thinking of going?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of the desk and looking at the maps that Uma had laid out on the surface. "I was thinking that we go to the Caribbean and see Atlantica, seeing as we're close" Uma suggested. It was known fact that at some point they all wanted to travel to the places that their parents talked about, where their family came from. Harry nodded, knowing that it was only fair that they visit the Captains desired destination first. "Then we'd go on to sail to England and go to Eton, where your father grew up" Uma continued looking up to see Harry smile. "Then we could go to France for Gil, seeing that it's just across the way. And spend winter in Europe, because we're not going to be able to do much traveling when the water freezes up and the storms come in. And there's so much to see there" Uma explained, tracing her fingers along the map outlining her planned route. "It's a long way" Harry reminded Uma starring at the gap of the Atlantic Ocean. "I know, but I figured it's our best bet of making it across before the rainy season while we still have good weather. We might not get another chance for a long time if we miss it" Uma persuaded. "We'll need to restock before we go then" Harry mentioned. Uma nodded "I was thinking that we could do that in one of the Ports in the Caribbean, and then set off straight from there. And for the way back – "Uma stopped as Harry shielded a cough into his elbow, unintentionally wincing at how painful it sounded. "On the way back, we could restock in Scotland and then decide where to go from there" she continued after Harry stopped coughing. "Mhmm" was all that Harry could respond by as he wiped tears out of his eyes.

For a while they talked, sorting out the finer details of where they would stop, and when they would aim to be there by. As well as making back up plans just in case anything fell through or something popped up. All with the interruption of Harry coughing or clearing his throat because his voice was fast diminishing. Insisting that he was _fine,_ every time Uma pressed him about it.

Eventually they found themselves standing in front of the large windows that looked out to the vast picturesque sea ahead. Uma found herself talking about the various things that she wanted to do when they got to Atlantica. Harry was happy listening, not really in the mood for talking himself. "I really want to go to mum's lair and see if I can salvage any magical relics or something like that" Uma found herself saying looking longingly out the window in the direction they were sailing. Every meter was a meter closer to where she knew she was destined to go. "And then go for a walk around the city and- "she paused when she saw Harry raise a hand to stop her.

"HIG-GISH! HIG-NISH! _snf_ HIH-KISHH!" Harry turned away from her to sneeze congestedly into his elbow.

Uma found it weird seeing Harry sneeze. She didn't know where to look and felt her face heat up. But in a way, she finds it sort of cute seeing him so sick and vulnerable. She feels a pool of sympathy welling up in her stomach, seeing how miserable he looks as he straightens up and sniffles into his sleeve. "Maybe you should go back to bed?" Uma suggests empathetically looking over at Harry who surprisingly obliged without complaint or hesitation. Nodding, he closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, before exiting silently. Uma turned back to the window her mind consumed with astonishment that Harry had obeyed her previous command. Okay, yes. She was his Captain and he does anything that she says, but this was different. Obeying this instruction was something that involved admitting weakness, and that _was not_ something that Harry Hook does. So, Uma knew that Harry must be feeling very poorly to concede without complaint, or concede at all for that matter. _'Oh well, you've sent him to bed. There's nothing more you can do right now. Just see how he is in the morning'_ Uma dismissed heading above deck.

"Where's Harry?" Gil asked when he saw Uma step onto the deck alone. Knowing that she had left with Harry previously, he had expected them to return together. "I sent him to bed. He wasn't sounding too flash" Uma commented coming to stand next to him. "Should we find a place to dock? There's only a limited time we can sail the ship with only two people" Gil suggested glancing at Uma then out to sea. She nodded. "Set a course for the Islands in the East, we'll get there within the hour" she instructed before leaving to man the sails.

After Uma had instructed Harry to return to bed, he walked lethargically through the hallways to his cabin. His shoulders brushing the wooden walls as he struggled to remain upright. Reaching his door, it was a fight for him to even turn the door handle. Eventually he leaned on the door and pushed it open, tiredly kicked off his boots and stumbled over to his bed where he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He woke to something cold being pressed against his forehead. He groaned and raised his hand in an attempt to move it. "No, no. That needs to stay there" he heard the soft voice of Uma say as she gently grabbed his wrist and placed it back at his side. "Quite a fever you've got yourself, eh" she remarked her hand resuming its place on the wet rag she had placed on Harry's forehead. Harry stifled a laugh at the comment and it crossed Uma's mind that he probably wasn't completely sure what was going on at that moment. She watched as his features relaxed and he drifted off back to sleep.

- **Author's note** -

 **Not too sure how to finish this off, so comment down below your suggestions. Also, if may excuse grammar/spelling mistakes, I will fix those when I add on the next part.**

 **Please I need your help...**


End file.
